inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inheritance (book)/Archive 2
News from CP Could an admin put this in from his belated New Year's message? Now, back to the book for me. At the moment, I'm in the middle of a really interesting section. It contains a one-sided game of knucklebones, an evil assassin, bags of flour, a water-born battering ram, streets lined with lead, a knife in the back, and the death of a character. ''--Wyvern Rex. 20:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC)"Browsing Shur'tugal again."'' : Done, thanks. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 20:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hyperlink Could an admin hyperlink Brains! ? • Grin[[User:Grind3r|'d3r']]' (Talk:'My Directory)' '• 11:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Done --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 09:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Title of Book 4 Hey guys, I heard that the name for Book 4 is going to be Empire. is that OK to put add to the section? Squadron2 23:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Of course, provided that you cite a trustworthy source. But as far as I know, this title is speculative. It was meant to be the title of the third book, before Paolini decided to split it in two. No source, no cookies. ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 09:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : :~~hey guys my friend told me the last 1 is called el dunari like the dragons inner soul i listened to them on audio book so i;m not shore the spelling is correct but i think u will know what i mean....~~ Lord Bradburn Shouldn't he have a link here?--Wyvern Rex. 13:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : Done --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Mysterious beast Paolini has hinted at a new kind of creature "appearing in a certain section" of Book 4. Should this go in?--Wyvern Rex. 18:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : Done --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Just a heads up, but "A new kind of creatures will appear" is worded funny. either "New creatures will appear" or "A new kind of creature will appear" or something. "A new kind of creatures" is not correct. <3 Fallen62 - Talk | '' 13:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry, that was a mix of german grammar and english words. ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 14:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Theories should theories on who the next rider is be discussed on this page? I ask because its a rly hot topic at the moment. Roranshammer12 02:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :There's already a page for that: Third Dragon Rider ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 03:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah, here's some more Mike: I really liked this next question... it's definitely one that made me think! Gilderienthewise asks: 'In ''Eldest, shortly after the Blood-oath Celebration, Eragon wondered if Oromis resented the fact that the magic exacted the night before did not heal his wounds. Although Eragon "discounted the thought," thinking that "Oromis would never be so petty," how did Oromis actually feel? Christopher: Oromis might have felt a twinge of resentment, but he had already made peace with his condition. Moreover, he would have agreed with the dragons that healing Eragon and giving him the strength of an elf was the best thing to do, given the ongoing struggle against Galbatorix. If the dragons had healed Oromis instead, Eragon wouldn't have been able to fight for the Varden, because of the pain from his back, whereas Oromis could still be of some use in battle, even with his disability. Mike: And there was simply no way for the both of them to be healed? Christopher: To expect two such miracles at once is unrealistic. Also, the dragons don't always have control of their own magic. They did what they could for Eragon, but it was Eragon, not Oromis, who inspired them to cast the spell they did. I'm sure that they would have helped Oromis if they could have. Mike: All.Hail.Emperor.Murtagh asks: How can the sapphire in Aren contain so much energy? It was stated in Eldest that the perfect diamonds on the Belt of Beloth the Wise would be saturated after only several days of being given energy. How can one jewel hold so much? Christopher: Ah, this is something that I actually discussed in Brisingr, but the section got cut during the editing process. I'm hoping to include it in Book Four instead. Suffice it to say, Aren was crafted by one of the elves' greatest artisans and is a unique and highly valuable artifact. Mike: Well that officially kills one of my bigger theories! Christopher: Which was? Christopher: Oh, I remember. Mike: That Brom's ring was Saphira's Eldunarí. Christopher: If it was, Eragon would have sensed that Saphira's consciousness when he reached into the jewel and saw the vast amount of energy stored therein. Mike: That makes sense. This looks like another cut-scene. He also says that the way in which elves can change their shape would be discussed by Eragon and Arya in Book 4. (Shape-shifting is limited by habitabilty of the form. Cells and atoms also feature, but even the elves can't manipulate these'' yet''.) Oh, and Vanir might reappear.--Wyvern Rex. 17:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) M: So we should be wary of any premonitions. C: You should be very wary. I just killed a character in the manuscript, you know. M: Oh geez... C: Yeah, very bloodily. There were spikes involved. M: Well, you left Eragon hanging bloodied off of hooks— C: Manicles, not hooks! This should go in.--Wyvern Rex. 17:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Newsflash! Chris Addison has said that the dungeon in which Eragon is imprisoned is not Galbatorix's dungeon!--Wyvern Rex. 18:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Release date Can someone add in an estimated release date being mid-2011? This is found out by the difference in release dates of Eldest and Brisingr being 3 years, and accounting for the fact that CP wrote 100 pages of this story when Brisingr was released. This is assuming that book 4 will be similar in size to Brisingr • Grin[[User:Grind3r|'d3r']]''' (Talk:'My Directory)' '•''' 13:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : This may be a good guess, but it's still a guess... Let's stick to facts, please. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 14:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Damn, I hope it isn't that long. Fangs of Garm 11:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: If you see 'clues', it may not be as long • Grin[[User:Grind3r|'d3r']]' (Talk:'My Directory)' '• 02:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: When will the next book come out?? It should be anounced soon. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Queenanimegirl (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Clues At May 29, 2010, Paolini was in the middle of a section containing "a one-sided game of knucklebones, an evil assassin, bags of flour, a water-born battering ram, streets lined with lead, a knife in the back, and the death of a character." 7 clues: *''a one-sided game of knucklebones'': This is most likely a literal game. Casting one's future is not considered a game, and even id it is, there are no 'sides'. Possibly a game with high stakes. *''an evil assassin: A new character'' *''bags of flour: Most likely a shortage, although it can be used as a barrier.'' *''a water-born battering ram: This suggests a siege on Belatona or Dras-Leona, for where else can someone get that much water. This also states that someone powerful is behind the siege (Murtagh turned to the varden or Eragon, or Saphira or Thorn in a momentary burst of magic). However, this could also be Galby sieging a Surdan/Dwarven/Elven city'' *''streets lined with lead'': The varden do not have resources to generate that much lead, and I doubt that Eragon would line streets with lead, as he would choose to kill quickly. Perhaps Galby leaves Uru'baen. *''a knife in the back'': Perhaps the reason why the werecats hate Angela is finally revealed. Perhaps Murtagh betrays Galby. Perhaps Gildreon the wise punishes Eragon. *''the death of a character'': Nasuada? Elva? Angela? Izlanzadi? Rheunön? Perhaps Book 4 is almost finished (I sure hope so) Grind3r 10:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if this is figurative, but... Chris Addison at Shurtugal, responding dimissively to complaints at the shortage of Book 4 news, has told fans to "Check back in six months.". It could be figurative but I view this as a sign of the approach. The title and other information may be revealed very soon in the online audio, so I seek the help of the Inheriwikians in analysing the tapes when released. (Other update: Shurty is moving to Wordpress, home of Anti-Shurtugal. "A new power is rising, its victory at hand. To war! There will be no dawn for Anti-Shurtugals...")--Wyvern Rex. 16:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) "followed by: none" to " followed by: N/A" This need's to be changed because Christopher Paolini said in the recent interview with shurtugal.com that he's planning a 5,6 book. Ptsimpson 00:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Suvudu As Suvudu have released their interview, I provide a summary of the Book 4 statements to be added to the article: *At the last count, Book 4 has more battles than the other three books put together. (Crank up the Battle: Succession template...) *The "Eragon in manacles" situation was written by Christopher before he left for SDCC and he intended to resolve it after he got home. Again, these were not Galbatorix's dungeons and it is not the end of the book. *Tenga's "answer" will be revealed. --Wyvern Rex. 18:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Book IV Title I heard that on the interview at the end of the Brisingr audiobook, Paolini stated that the name of the book would be "Something Eragon would inherit". Not that actual phrase obviously, but the name of whatever it is Eragon will inherit, because it would be crazy to call it "Something Eragon would inherit". Maybe the Book IV will be named "Inheritence", after the name of the cycle.IbrithilKai777 17:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Book IV will be called "Eldunari" since it's kind of gone from my theory that Eragon will discover a vast amount of Eldunari in Book IV to knowing that he will since I just can't think of another way to kill Galbatorix without them. Pat5168 02:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Pat5168Pat5168 02:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ~~my guess was origional it would b called empire but now it is gonna b called el sunari so i was wrong.... i hope he becomes king though! i think the remaining dragon egg will hatch for arya and it will b a boy and saphira and ????? will git married and repopulate the dragons and arya and eragon will git married.... i hope it coles soon!!!!!!!~~ :I think that maybe the title will be released on Friday. Think about it: wouldn't that be a big marketing stunt - putting out your title on the day when another major book series is putting out the first of two movies based on its final book? Agent0042 05:22, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::So my prediction was wrong. Still, we have to be close, he keeps saying it's going to be very soon. Maybe as a Christmas gift? Agent0042 13:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Front Cover/Protection possible book 4 cover.jpg possible book 4 cover3.jpg possible book 4 cover2.jpg book 4 cover template.jpg Two things: *Firstly, is the page protected so that people can't add fan content? (I suspect this is the reason) *Secondly, I have found these but doubt they are genuine. The final one may be better to use, if you use any of them. Thank you, Toothless99 15:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with you, Toothless99. It might have actually been drawn by John Jude Palencar.I'm talking about the last pic. I think it might be the (as rumor has it) Palencar's new picture and the official cover art for Book IV. :IbrithilKai777 17:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right, the page is protected because many users added speculation or unproven (and most likely false) information. All of the cover images in your gallery are fan-art. Since they don't show the real cover, and since some of them may even violate copyright law (no source, author or license are stated), they don't belong into this article. --Weas-El (Talk) 12:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Sources? This page says that the book will have pages from Murtagh and Thorn's perspective, and that Eragon will return to Carvahall. I haven't seen those pieces of information anywhere else, and neither of them have references. Does anyone have a source for that information? If not, it should be deleted. CrystalYoshi 18:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : You're right, I doubt we'll find a good source for that information. --Weas-El (Talk) 09:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :: In the "Random Buzzers" interview, the word(s) of Mr Paolini were "Hmm". He went on to mention that he had originally written some of Eragon from Murtagh's POV before changing it. Just thought it might be relevant.--Wyvern Rex. 12:19, December 6, 2010 (UTC)